Power Outages
Efrat and Gush Etzion are plagued by frequent power spikes and outages, especially in the spring and fall. It is advised to take steps to protect your appliances and electronics. An over-voltage surge protector (Magen Nachsholei Metach) can be installed in your electric panel, in addition to local devices at power outlets. The best types use MOVs to instantaneously suppress surges from lightning and outage restorations, and cost about NIS 250 per phase plus installation. Other protectors, that delay reconnecting your power until a power restoration surge has passed, are too slow to protect against lightning surges and those generated by turning off large loads, e,g, air condtioners. Below is a list of power outages in Efrat. Please add the most recent on the top. Suing the Electric Company for damages In order to sue you will need a receipt from a technician noting that "As a result of repeated power failures or from a connection to these failures the (name of appliance) got damaged". Then contact the Electric Company’s claims department at Tel: 02-6660783 or Fax: 02-6660127. Send a detailed letter with the receipt and demand compensation. This is the end of stage 1 and hopefully that's all. If not, threaten to sue them in small claims court. And if still not contact Yechiel Fishman and he will guide you on how to sue them and what info you will need. יש באפרת ובגוש עציון הרבה הפסקות חשמל, במיוחד באביב ובסתיו. מומלץ לכל אחד לפעול להגן על המכשירי חשמל ואלקטרוניקה שלכם מומלץ להתקין מגן נחשולי מתח בלוח החשמל להגן על כל הבית, נוסף למגנים בשקעי החשמל. הסוג המועדף משתמש במגבל-מתח אשר פועל מיידית לספוג עודפי מתח רגעיים, הנוצרים מפגיעות ברק ובשלב חידוש אספקת החשמל לאחר הפסקה, בעלות כ-250 ש"ח לכל פאזה פלוס התקנה. מגנים אחרים, אשר פועלים בהפסקות חשמל ומשהים את ההתחברות-מחדש עד להתיצבות המתח, מפספסים את גלישות המתח המהירות הנוצרות מברק ומכבויי מכשירים רבי-עוצמה בבית, כגון מזגנים .כאן יש רשימה של כל הפסקות החשמל באפרת. נא להוסיף הפסקות חדשות למעלה תביעת נזק מחברת החשמל מה שצריך לתביעה זה חשבונית תיקון מאיש מקצוע ואישור שלו כי "כתוצאה מנפילות מתח חוזרות ונשנות או דבר אחר הקשור באספקת החשמל התקלקל (שם המוצר שהתקלקל)". כמובן שחשוב שיכתוב רק את האמת. עליכם לפנות עכשיו לאגף ביטוחים ונזקים בחברת החשמל מחוז ירושלים טלפון: 02-6660783 או בפקס 02-6660127. לשלוח מכתב מפורט בצירוף חשבונית ודרוש תשלום. זה שלב א'. בתקווה ויסכימו, נדלג על שלב ב'. במידה ולא, אז תודיעו לחברת חשמל שאתם פונים לבית משפט לתביעות קטנות, ואם גם אז לא יסייעו לכם, יש ליצור קשר עםיחיאל פישמן והוא ינחה אתכם כיצד לתבוע ואיזה פסקי דין זהים יש לצרף לתביעה. 2012 *March 5, 2012 01:10 ~5 min *Febuary 29, 2012 20:45 ~5 min (Nokdim) *Febuary 29, 2012 10:14 *January 27, 2012 08:45 ~4 hours (Rimon and area) *January 24, 2012 12:45 *January 22, 2012 16:00-? x4 (Nokdim) *January 21, 2012 11:48, 11:52, 13:45 *January 13, 2012 01:26 *January 11, 2012 12:16 *January 3, 2012 07:42, 07:47, 08:05, 12:25 *January 2, 2012 17:45 ~2 hours (Te'ena - Efrat) 2011 *December 15, 2011 21:30, 21:41 *December 13, 2011 03:48 ~1.5 hours *December 12, 2011 09:59, 10:05, 10:08, 10:36 *December 5, 2011 14:28 *November 28, 2011 05:28 ~1 hour *November 28, 2011 05:28 ~10 min, 05:39 ~2 min, 05:49 ~30 min *November 14, 2011 19:20 *November 4, 2011 01:47, 03:31 *November 3, 2011 23:52 x4 *October 19, 2011 06:03 *October 2, 2011 11:01 (Efrat, Elazar, Neve Daniel) *September 29 23:55 *September 28 02:31 *September 26, 2011 00:26, 02:09, 02:31 *September 25, 2011 22:40, 22:45 *September 21, 2011 20:45 ~10 min (Nokdim, Kfar Eldad, Male Rechavam, Sde Bar, Tekoa) *September 20, 2011 01:30 ~45 min, 03:00, 06:00, 21:05, 21:40 (Nokdim) *September 15, 2011 05:45 (Nokdim) *September 6, 2011 11:20, 11:42, 11:47, 12:13, 12:21, 13:10, 14:10 (Efrat, Neve Daniel, Elazar, Nokdim) *September 6, 2011 12:00-14:00 6 times (Tekoa) *August 30, 2011 08:32 *August 28, 2011 08:34 *August 19, 2011 01:58, 02:03, 03:27 *August 16, 2011 03:57, 04:20 *August 4, 2011 11:30 (Nokdim) *July 24, 2011 06:06 x2, 06:17, 07:08, 07:16 *July 19, 2011 10:39 x2, 14:30, 15:30 *July 17, 2011 16:01 *July 7, 2011 10:25 ~14 min, 13:35, 13:45, 17:25, 17:32 *July 6, 2011 13:30 ~2 hours (Alon Shvut, Kfar Eztion) *June 30, 2011 00:52, 00:53, 01:11, 14:13 *June 29, 2011 23:35, 23:37, 23:42 *June 26-27, 2011 Several outages and dips (East Gush Eztion) *June 26, 2011 21:00 *June 20, 2011 03:00, 06:37 *June 11, 2011 06:50, 22:32 *June 10, 2011 17:19 *May 25 2011 12:20 ~1 Hour (part of Zayit) *May 25, 2011 12:20 ~20 min, 13:01 ~1 min *May 5, 2011 17:23 ~1 min *April 27, 2011 08:16 *April 14, 2011 08:16 ~5 min *April 12, 2011 08:25 ~1 hour (retun attempts: 08:25, 08:35, 08:37, 08:40, 09:04) *April 6, 2011 05:19 ~1 min *March 28, 2011 16:27 ~1+ hours, 17:44 ~1 min *March 21, 2011 02:42 ~1 ½ hours and several short ones *March 10, 2011 11:50 ~10 min, 12:02, 12:07, 12:08, 12:13, +Low voltages *February 22, 09:34 ~15 min (some areas had 4 outages) *February 20, 2011 06:58, 10:52 ~10 min, 12:03 ~5 min, 12:18 ~5 min *February 8, 2011 21:30 ~1 hour (Mainly on Yehuda Hamaccabe in Zayit) *February 6, 2011 07:07 ~5 min, 21:23, 21:27, 22:05 *February 5, 2011 Voltage drops 16:45, 16:59, 17:12,17:25,17:36 *February 5, 2011 04:49 ~9 min (Elazar, Gefen & Rimon 90+ min), 05:00 ~9 min *January 30, 2011 07:18 ~2 min *January 27, 2011 00:48, 00:53, 00:59 *January 18, 2011 09:55 2010 *December 28, 2010 12:54 *December 16, 2010 several short ones throughout the day. *December 12, 2010 03:09, ~17:30 (Alon Shvut), 17:46 and several more very short ones. *December 6, 2010 09:24 *November 20, 2010 00:44 ,21:45, 23:46 *November 8, 2010 08:03 ~14 min (power went off & on twice during this time period) *November 8, 2010 07:58 ~1 min, 08:24 ~1 min *October 31, 2010 11:48 *October 30, 2010 03:07, 03:25, 04:11 ~9 min, 04:32, 07:21 ~2 min, 11:57, 17:48 *October 29, 2010 03:50 ~2 min *October 26, 2010 06:21 2+ hours *October 25, 2010 02:41 ~8 min, 04:24 ~5 min, 05:27, 05:55, 06:26 *October 25, 2010 00:30 ~45 min (Alon Shvut) *October 24, 2010 01:10 ~9 min, 01:20, 04:04 ~18 min, 04:23 ~2 min, 05:26 *October 22, 2010 18:16 *October 21, 2010 01:30 *October 7, 2010 00:54 *October 6, 2010 04:45 *September 30, 2010 ~14:00 ~15 min, ~14:30 ~ 2 min (Alon Shvut) *September 26, 2010 09:13 ~4 min *September 22, 2010 21:13 *September 20, 2010 09:58 ~16 min *September 16, 2010 23:48 ~2 mins *September 12, 2010 00:33 ~3 min, 01:42 ~3 min, 01:45 ~7 min, 07:18 ~16 min *September 8, 2010 03:37 ~4 min *September 5, 2010 01:11 *September 1, 2010 05:28 ~4 min *August 21, 2010 00:52, 03:57, 04:42 *August 13, 2010 01:40 ~1 min, 02:13 ~1 min, 03:43, 15:45 *August 12, 2010 04:30 ~2 min *August 9, 2010 15:54 *August 1, 2010 09:30-13:00 repeated (approximately 15 times) voltage dips of about 2 seconds each or less *July 22, 2010 06.09 *July 19, 2010 01:16, 01:20 *July 7, 2010 07:58 ~4 min, 13:22 ~6 min *June 4, 2010 05:29 ~5 min all the Gush. *May 18, 2010 00:38, 17:55, 18:03 *May 9, 2010 20:30-21:10 ~5 min in Elazar (+2 other power interruptions) and a few voltage dips that dimmed lights (Rimon and Zayit). *April 23, 2010 21:31 ~5 min, 21:36 40-90+ min, 21:34 ~20 min and short bursts and parts of Efrat ~5+ hours (Bnei Betcha). *April 19, 2010 09:04 ~4 min, Bnei Beitcah ~3+ hours *April 3, 2010 18:20 ~3 min (Shabbat Chol Hamoed) *March 31, 2010 19:26 *March 23, 2010 03:29 *March 22, 2010 18:48, 18:53, 19:36, 19:55 *February 28, 2010 18:05 *February 26, 2010 On Yehuda Hamacabi, Pitom Haketoret and Yonatan Hachashmoni ~18:00-20:00, ~22:00-00:00 *February 26, 2010 08:15 ~8 min, 09:51, 11:15 ~6 min, 13:34 ~5 min *February 26, 2010 some parts of Efrat 08:15-11:50 ~3 1/2 hours *February 8, 2010 15:08 ~8 min, 15:20 ~10 min *January 28, 2010 05:57 ~4 times *January 25, 2010 01:58 *January 19, 2010 11:31, 11:40, 11:45, 12:47 *January 18, 2010 00:13, 01:56, 18:15 ~15 min, 18:53 ~5 min *January 17, 2010 22:07, 22:11 *January 7, 2010 21:32, 21:40, 21:41, 21:58, 22:20 *January 7, 2010 11:55 ~10 min (Zayit) and ~5 hours! in Rimon & Teena 2009 *December 24, 2009 8:52-8:57 4 times (at least in Zayit) - There were reports of more in other parts of Efrat also earlier *December 9, 2009 13:55 *December 3, 2009 8:25, 14:32 *November 3, 2009 11:38, 11:45, 19:47 *October 31, 2009 02:07, 06:02 *October 30, 2009 23:38 *October 7, 2009 01:15, 02:21, 05:01, 16:38 *September 18, 2009 02:40 *September 15, 2009 14:12, 14:21, 14:28, 14:36, 14:40, 14:42 *September 15, 2009 13:36 ~6 min, 13:43 ~12 min *September 15, 2009 13:36 ~72 min (one long outage) - Heftziba (Upper Zayit) *September 11, 2009 17:41 ~20 min *September 05, 2009 03:08 *September 04, 2009 01:51, 22:42 *September 02, 2009 07:07 *September 01, 2009 04:40, 04:49 *August 26, 2009 01:27, 02:21 *August 18, 2009 04:54 *August 11, 2009 01:10, 04:57 *August 10, 2009 22:28 *August 09, 2009 03:38, 04:31, 06:02